FF Never too Late ch 1
by Kkamjongin
Summary: "Oh iya berarti aku harus ke Seoul dong?" "Bibi Kim, Bibi Kim apa kabar? Sekarang Soo jung sudah lulus SMA loh, Jongin juga harusnya begitu. Maafkan aku Bi, aku tak tau dia dimana sekarang." Seoul, i'm comming


**Title :**** Never too Late ch1**

**Author : Kkamjongin **

**Genre : Drama**

**Length : Two shoot**

**Rating :**** PG**

**Cast :**** Jung Soo Jung & Kim Jong In a.k.a Kai EXO K**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast milik Allah, aku cuma pinjem nama aja TAPI kalau ff ini murni punya aku^^ Kalau ada kesamaan tokoh, ide cerita mohon dimaafkan~ **

**Author's Note : aku adalah seorang otaku yang sekarang menjadi k-popers kkk~ berawal dari baca-baca ff kpop yang ceritanya tentang dunia keartisan, jadilah ff ini '-') **

**Di ch ini semuanya Soo Jung POV ok? **

**~Happy reading~**

**Busan, 2003**

**Aku membaringkan diri disebuah hamparan rerumputan dibelakang rumahku. Menatap indahnya langit biru pagi hari. Tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menghampiriku. **

** "Hey bangun Soo Jung!" suara itu adalah suara sahabatku, Kim Jong In. Aku langsung menengok ke arahnya masih sambil berbaring.**

** "Hey Jong In! Sini!" Aku mengajaknya untuk berbaring disebelahku sambil menepuk-nepuk rerumputan disebelahku. Namun ia hanya duduk sambil menumpukan kepalanya di lututnya. **

** "Kenapa sih kau suka sekali menatap langit? Apa enaknya coba?"**

** "Ya suka suka aku dong." Akhirnya ia ikut membaringkan diri disebelahku.**

** "Kau tau Jong In?"**

** "Tentu saja tidak tahu pabo! Kau kan belum bilang apa-apa!"**

** "Aih kau yang pabo!"**

** "Kau!"**

** "Kau!"**

** "Kau!"**

** "Kau! Aih sudahlah! Jongin.. aku kangen ummaku." Tiba-tiba Jongin memposisikan dirinya menjadi duduk. Tadinya ia berbaring disebelahku. Mungkin ia menjadi tidak enak.**

** "Hmm jadi kau menatap awan agar bisa menatap ummamu kah?" sambil duduk Jongin menengok ke arahku. **

** "Ne." Sekarang aku dan Jongin sama-sama duduk dan menatap langit.**

** "Makanya..." aku menatapnya.**

** "Waeyo? Tatapanmu mengerikan tau!." **

** "Kau jangan pernah membuat sedih ummamu!"**

** "Aih aku tidak pernah."**

** "Tidak pernah apanya!? Hampir setiap hari aku mendengar kau bertengkar."**

** "Itu karna ummaku tidak suka aku ikut eskul menari dan cita-citaku menjadi entertaint!"**

** "Mwo?"**

** "Ne. Ummaku selalu ingin aku menjadi pelaut seperti Appaku. Tapi apa coba? Appaku malah menelantarkan Ummaku kan? Tidak pernah pulang. Menjadi pelaut itu pasti akan membuat lupa rumah." **

** *pletak* aku menjitak dahinya. **

** "Lebih parah menjadi entertaint tau! Kau tidak akan bisa menjadi dirimu sendiri! Mengubah masa lalu. Dan kau akan menjadi orang yang diatur!"**

** "Soo Jung-ah. Yang seperti itu hanya pada cerita drama-drama korea. Nantinya aku tak akan seperti itu." **

** "Benarkah? Apa kau bisa memgang janjimu itu?"**

** "Tentu saja." Jongin memegang pundakku dan menatap mataku.**

** "Soo Jung-ah, saat aku menjadi bintang nanti, aku ingin kau ada disisiku ne?" **

** "Hmm gimana ya? Aku takut kau jadi sombong. Aku akan pura-pura gak kenal kalau kamu begitu." Kataku sambil tersenyum penuh arti.**

** "Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Ngomong-ngomong cita-citamu mau jadi apa?" **

** "Menjadi designer! Aku pasti akan menjadi designer yang terkenaaaaaal!" **

** "Aku tidak yakin. Hm."**

** *pletak* **

** Busan, 2008**

** "Soo Jung! Soo Jung!" **

** "Wae Appa?" saat asyik-asyiknya tidur, appaku tiba-tiba membangunkanku. Saat aku membuka mata aku terkejut karna sepertinya Appa habis menangis.**

** "Waeyo? Appa menangis?" aku langsung memposisikan diriku menjadi duduk sambil mengucek-ngucek mataku. **

** "Soo Jung-ah! Bibi Kim meninggal serangan jantung."**

** "MWO? Apa maksud Appa? Ummanya Jongin meninggal? Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin? Ia pasti sedih sekali." Saat aku berkata begitu, Appaku langsung menatap tembok. Bukan menatap ke arahku lagi.**

** "Appa tidak tahu apa yang dipikirkan anak itu. Ia kabur dari rumah lewat jendela kamarnya dan membuat Ummanya serangan jantung."**

** "MWO?" aku langsung berlari kerumah Jongin. Rumah Jongin 2 rumah ke kiri dari deretan rumahku. Aku langsung sedih saat melihat banyak orang berdatangan kerumah Jongin menggunakan pakaian hitam.**

** "Bibi Kim..." lirihku. **

** "Soo Jung, aku keluar dulu ya sebentar. Terimakasih telah banyak membantu." Ucap kakak dari Bibi Kim, Paman Kim Soo Hyun.**

** "Ne ahjussi. Aku masih mau disini." Aku masih dirumah Jongin. Aku tidak mengerti apa yang dipikirkan Jongin. Kenapa ia pergi dari rumah? Bahkan tidak memberitahuku. Aku pergi ke kamarnya. Disana aku menemukan surat yang sudah terbuka. Aku mengambil dan membacanya.**

_**Umma, aku pergi ke Seoul. Aku dipilih audisi SMent. Umma tidak suka kan kalau aku mau jadi dancer? Yasudah jangan memikirkanku lagi. Jaga dirimu.**_

_**Anakmu, Jongin**_

** "MWO? Dia pergi ke Seoul? SMent katanya? Dia sudah gila." Hatiku campur aduk. Aku sedih dan juga marah. Aku tak bisa mengerti jalan pikirnya. Apakah dia segitunya ingin jadi artis? Dia tak tahu Seoul kah? Kota penuh tanda tanya. Tak sadar air mataku menetes. **

**Busan, 2013**

** "Soo Jung! Kau lulus!" sahut Sulli.**

** "Yeah kita semua lulus!" teriak Luna gembira.**

** "KITA LULUS!" teriak semuanya bersamaan. **

** "Ayo semua kita berfoto! KIMCHI!" ucapku. Kami pun berfoto merayakan hari kelulusan kami. Tak lupa kami mencoret-coret baju dengan pilog, yak! Seperti anak SMA yang lulus pada umumnya. **

** Aku Jung Soo Jung bukan anak kecil lagi sekarang. Aku sudah lulus SMA!**

"**Appa! Anakmu lulus!" saat pulang kerumah aku langung berteriak-teriak dan langsung memeluk Appaku. **

"**Aih! Baju Appa nanti jadi kotor nih. Chukhae sayang." Appaku melepaskan pelukanku. Appaku langsung melihat ke arah bajuku. Yak! Bajuku banyak coretan pilognya, haha. Appaku hanya berckck ria. **

** Aku pergi kekamar dan segera mandi. Setelah mandi aku bersantai ria ditempat tidurku. Sekarang aku menggunakan baju santai dan celana hotpants. Aku bingung harus beraktivitas apa, akhirnya aku memutuskan melihat-lihat foto album dan memasukan foto yang baru saja diambil saat kelulusan di sekolah tadi. **

** Aku mulai membuka lembar-lembar dalam album foto itu. Di halaman pertama ada foto aku kecil bersama ibuku. Aku jadi merindukan ibuku sampai-sampai membuatku jadi menitikan air mata. Tapi ada juga aku yang sedang makan belepotan, itu membuatku menjadi menangis sambil tertawa, haha. Lembar-lembar selanjutnya ada fotoku waktu kelas 2SD bersama Jongin. Aku dan dia sama-sama berpose dengan sok imutnya. Aku tersenyum pahit. Aku jadi merindukan Jongin, aku sangat merindukannya. Aku jadi tertawa sambil menangis. **

** "Jongin pabo! Kau dimana sekarang hah? Kau lupa padaku ya? hiks." Aku menusuk-nusukan jariku ke foto Jongin pas dibagian kepalanya hingga foto itu sekarang agak lecek. Aku merindukannya sekaligus membencinya. **

** "Soo Jung!" terdengar Appaku memanggilku dari luar. Aku segera menghapus air mataku. Tak lupa aku menyelipkan foto baru bersama teman-temanku saat kelulusan tadi di album foto milikku. Aku segera beranjak dari tempat tidur. **

** "Ada apa Appa?" aku menghampiri Appaku di ruang tamu rumahku yang sepertinya sedang membaca sebuah surat. Appaku terlihat sangat bahagia. **

** "Coba tebak apa yang Appa pegang ini?" **

** "Tidak tahu. Apa itu?" Appaku memberi surat itu padaku sambil tersenyum. **

_**SELAMAT KEPADA SAUDARI JUNG SOO JUNG, ANDA MENERIMA BEASISWA PENUH DI YONSEI UNIVERSITY SEOUL JURUSAN DESAIN. INFO LEBIH LANJUT CEK .COM**_

_**TERIMAKASIH.**_

** "MWO? APPA AKU DITERIMA! DAN MENDAPATKAN BEASISWA!" aku langsung berteriak dan memeluk Appaku. Aku menangis. Menangis bahagia tentunya. **

** "Appa bangga punya anak sepertimu sayang." **

** "Kalau aku bahagia menjadi anak Appa, hehe. Oh iya berarti aku harus ke Seoul dong?" **

** "Iya sayang. Appa tidak apa-apa ditinggal sendiri, asal kau selalu memberi kabar ok?"**

** "Pasti!" aku mengeratkan pelukanku.**

** "Kapan kau mau berangkat?" Appaku melepaskan pelukanku. **

** "Hmm mungkin seminggu lagi. Kan aku harus bersiap-siap dan menyiapkan diri karna harus meninggalkan kota Busan yang indaaaah ini."**

** "Baiklah. Dari sekarang Appa akan membantumu bersiap-siap."**

** "Appa memang Appa tebaik!" aku mencium pipi Appaku dan segera kembali ke kamar. **

** Aku langsung mengunci pintu kamar dan loncat-loncat tidak jelas. Aku sangat senang bisa diterima di Yonsei University. Aku membaringkan diriku dikasurku yang empuk dan memegang erat-erat surat penerimaan. Tak sadar aku pun tertidur. Mungkin karna aku mengantuk. **

** Matahari bersinar, aku pun terbangun dari tidurku. Hari ini adalah hari terakhir aku terbangun dikasur empuk kesayanganku ini. Aku masih memejamkan mataku dan menikmati tidur dikasurku. Tak lama aku tersadar tujuanku bangun pagi sekali. Aku melirik jam yang menunjukan pukul 05.45. Aku langsung beranjak dari tempat tidurku dan segera mandi. **

** Setelah mandi, aku memakai baju panjang hitam dan celana jeans hitam panjang. Aku ingin ke makam Ummaku dan juga ke makam Bibi Kim. Rambutku sengaja ku gerai dan aku hanya memakai lipgloss dan bedak tipis untuk memperindah penampilanku. **

** "Appa?" aku keluar kamar dan memanggil Appaku. Aku segera menuju ke dapur dan membuka kulkas. Aku mengambil susu kotak dan meminumnya. **

** "Eh? Pagi-pagi kok sudah rapi-rapi begini? Kau mau kemana sayang?" tiba-tiba Appaku datang dan mengagetkanku. **

** "Aku mau ke makam Umma, Appa. Dan juga ke makam Bibi Kim." **

** "Mau Appa temani?" **

** "Tidak perlu Appa. Appa pasti sibuk mengurus kebun. Aku pergi dulu yah! Jaa nee!" aku mencium pipi Appaku dan langsung pergi. Ya, dirumahku ini aku membuka toko bunga, buah dan lain-lain namanya 'Soo Jung Garden', yak! Itu berasal dari namaku. Sebelum pergi, aku mengambil beberapa tangkai lily putih dikebunku untuk Ummaku.**

** Sesampainya dipemakaman, aku langsung ke pemakaman Ummaku. Aku terduduk ditepi makam.**

"**Umma, umma apa kabar? Soo Jung sekarang sudah besar loh." Tak sadar aku meneteskan air mata. **

** "Umma, aku rindu Umma. Besok Soo Jung akan ke Seoul untuk kuliah. Aku pasti merindukan Umma. Tolong jaga aku di atas sana ya Umma." Aku menatap ke langit sambil tersenyum. Setelah itu aku menuju ke makam Bibi Kim yang letaknya tidak jauh dari makam Ummaku.**

** "Bibi Kim, Bibi Kim apa kabar? Sekarang Soo jung sudah lulus SMA loh, Jongin juga harusnya begitu. Maafkan aku Bi, aku tak tau dia dimana sekarang. Kalau aku bertemu dengannya, Bibi mau aku apakan dia? Tampar? Pukul? Atau pura-pura tak kenal? Aku pun tak tahu akan bertemu dengannya lagi atau tidak. Bibi, besok aku akan ke Seoul, aku pasti merindukan Bibi."**

** "Selamat pagi! Soo Jung!" **

** "Ya! Luna, Sulli!" ia adalah sahabatku disini. Berat rasanya untuk meninggalkan mereka. Saat aku mau meninggalkan rumah, sahabtku Sulli dan Luna malah datang. **

** "Hey sudah kubilang aku tak perlu diantar." Aku memeluk mereka.**

** "Hey kita ini sahabat! Mana mungkin kita tidak ada saat perpisahan. Soo jung, aku pasti merindukanmu." Ucap Luna seperti mau menangis.**

** "Aku juga. Jangan lupakan kami ya." Ucap Sulli. Kita bertiga berpelukan. **

** "Dah semua! Aku pasti akan mengabari kalian." Aku melambai-lambaikan tanganku kepada Appa dan teman-temanku didalam taksi yang sudah menjemputku tadi. Seoul, i'm comming~ **

**TBC**

**Ah abstrak banget ini ya-_- *pundung* ****i hope you like and ****curious. Kkk~  
****sekali lagi mian kalo tidak jelas *bow*****  
****keep RCL **


End file.
